<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Przyłapani na gorącym uczynku by Oaeiszko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883736">Przyłapani na gorącym uczynku</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaeiszko/pseuds/Oaeiszko'>Oaeiszko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Polski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaeiszko/pseuds/Oaeiszko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwaj wrogowie od zarania dziejów okazują się być czymś więcej, tak samo jak dwójka dobrych przyjaciół, w jaką stronę to pójdzie gdy dwie strony się o tym dowiedzą? Tego dowiecie się w tym one-shocie.</p><p>!!! Uwaga !!!<br/>One-shot zawiera scenę namiętnego całowania się, może się wydawać że przechodzącą w "coś większego" jednak tak nie jest, więc jeżeli nie czujesz się z tym komfortowo, proszę wyjdź.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Przyłapani na gorącym uczynku</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taa... Napisałam to dosyć dawno na jakiejś nudnej lekcji i postanowiłam to opublikować tutaj. W chyba dwóch momentach się zainspirowałam piosenką "They don't know about us" stworzoną przez zespół "One Direction".</p><p>Wyszło trochę przykrótkie, przepraszam was za to.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>James Potter i Severus Snape byli zaciętymi wrogami odkąd Hogwart pamiętał. Dokuczali sobie kiedy mogli i nie mogli. Najchętniej uśmierciliby drugiego najszybciej jak się da. A przynajmniej tak każdy myślał. Nikt nie znał prawdy. Nikt nie wiedział o wspólnie spędzonym czasie, o razem nie przespanych nocach, o dyskretnych pocałunkach, o przegadanym wolnym czasie. Gdyby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, chłopcy by mieli nie mało kłopotów z wyjaśnianiem wszystkiego, a poza Tym, najlepszy przyjaciel James'a - Syriusz, nie za bardzo przepadał za ślizgonem, tak samo jak za całym jego domem.</p><p>W pewien piątek, grupa huncwotów spotkała się na jednym z pustych korytarzy razem z Severusem.</p><p>- Proszę, Proszę, Proszę... kogo my tu mamy? Pan Smarkerus w własnej osobie... - zaczął James, w myślach przepraszając za wszystko co teraz powie.</p><p>- Czego ode mnie chcecie? - odpowiedział Snape, również dogłębnie przepraszając za wszystkie jeszcze nie wypowiedziane słowa.</p><p>- Nie wiesz że to nasz korytarz? - spytał kpiąco Syriusz.</p><p>- Naprawdę? - zapytał po czym zaczął się teatralnie rozglądać Severus - Jakoś podpisu nie widzę...</p><p>- Może najlepiej odrazu idź skocz z dachu, wtedy, jeśli będziesz miał dużą nadzieję, nie urodzisz się jako nietoperz - wypalił bez zastanowienia James</p><p>- Dobra, to zachodzi za daleko. Idę stąd. - powiedział odwracając się Remus po czym zwrócił się do przyjaciół - idziecie ze mną?</p><p>- Wy już idźcie. My jeszcze mamy sobie do pogadania - Powiedział James rzucając Severusowi niezbyt łaskawe spojrzenie</p><p>- Ehhh... Dobrze, ale jakby co, ja nie mam Z tym nic wspólnego. - westchnął odchodząc razem z pozostałą dwójką w stronę dormitorium.</p><p>Kiedy chłopcy się upewnili że reszta odeszła, mocno się przytulili, a James się rozpłakał.</p><p>- J-Ja przep-r-raszam... N-nigdy na-nawet nie próbuj ska-kać... - powiedział przez łzy mocno łamiącym się głosem.</p><p>- Ciii... Spokojnie, nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru... Posiadam najwspanialszego chłopaka na świecie, i nie mam najmniejszego zamiaru od niego odchodzić... - uspokajająco powiedział Severus.</p><p>James się lekko uśmiechnął lecz potem jego mina odrazu zrzędła, gdy przypomniał sobie o czym miał porozmawiać z czarnowłosym.</p><p>- Słuchaj... - zaczął, a gdy zobaczył pytające spojrzenie Severusa, kontynuował - ludzie mówią że nie powinniśmy być razem... Zbyt młodzi, żeby wiedzieć że to na zawsze...</p><p>Snape odrazu wiedział Potterowi. Gryfon kiedyś się "teoretycznie" zapytał przyjaciół jakby zareagowali gdyby się okazało że chodzi z "smarkerusem". Chłopcy go praktycznie wyśmiali.</p><p>- A JA mówię, że oni nie wiedzą o czym mówią - przytulił chłopaka mocniej ślizgon.</p><p>Jednak w tamtym momencie rozmowy musieli przerwać, ponieważ usłyszeli kroki i nawoływania.</p><p>- JAMES! - krzyczał jeden głos</p><p>- JAMIE! GDZIE JESTEŚ?! - krzyczał drugi</p><p>Chłopcy od razu się od siebie oderwali i znowu zaczęli na siebie krzyczeć i się wyzywać.</p><p>- Na Merlina, wy nadal na siebie krzyczycie? - spytał właściciel pierwszego głosu którym okazał się Remus Lupin.</p><p>- DZIWISZ SIĘ?! TEN DEBIL MNIE OKROPNIE WKURZA! - krzyknął Potter wskazując na Snape'a.</p><p>- OH, I KTO TO MÓWI?!</p><p>- JESZCZE SIĘ SPOTKAMY! - odchodząc James puścił oczko swojemu chłopakowi.</p><p>Severus właśnie szedł do wielkiej sali na obiad, gdy jego chłopak zaciągnął go gdzieś w kąt, mocno go przytulając.</p><p>- No już, już... - powiedział śmiejąc się lekko Snape - Aż tak bardzo się stęskniłeś?</p><p>- No bo to wszystko jest zbyt trudne - zaczął się żalić James - Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to będzie ze mną bardzo źle...</p><p>- W takim razie, może trochę cię poduczę? Możemy się po lekcjach gdzieś spotkać, i nauczę cię tego wszystkiego czego nie umiesz... - dał propozycję Severus</p><p>- To nie jest taki zły pomysł... - uśmiechnął się Potter - to co... Dzisiaj wieczorem u mnie w dormitorium?</p><p>- Ale... co z twoimi współlokatorami? - zaczął się wachać czarnowłosy - przecież normalnie nie moglibyśmy przetrwać ze sobą więcej niż 5 sekund, bez nawet najmniejszej kłótni... Więc jakbyśmy nagle zaczęli normalnie rozmawiać, to by wyczuli że coś jest nie tak.</p><p>- Spokojnie... Z tego co pamiętam, oni dzisiaj wychodzą do Hogsmead, więc będziemy mieć dla siebie całkiem dużo czasu...</p><p>- W takim razie dobrze - zgodził się Severus</p><p>- Świetnie! No to jesteśmy umówieni! - krzyknął półgłosem James, po czym pocałował swojego chłopaka, i szybko poszedł na obiad. Chwilę po nim, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń, wszedł Severus.</p><p>Tego samego dnia z pomocą Pottera, Snape wszedł do dormitorium Gryfonów. Lubił tutaj przebywać, wbrew pozorom lubił kolory ciepłe jakie tam przeważały.</p><p>- A więc, czego nie rozumiesz? - spytał z determinacją w głosie i oczach Severus.</p><p>- Szczerze? Wszystkiego... - powiedział przepraszająco się uśmiechając James</p><p>- Dobrze, w takim razie od czego zaczynamy?</p><p>- Transmutacja?</p><p>I zaczęli się uczyć zarówno tych trudniejszych, jak i łatwiejszych rzeczy. Czas im mijał bardzo miło, ale po dosłownie chwili uczenia, zaczęli normalnie rozmawiać na tematy nie związane w jakikolwiek sposób z nauką albo lekcjami. Sami nie wiedzieli kiedy z rozmawiania przeszło do z początku lekkich pocałunków, które po chwili przekształciły się w te bardziej zachłanne i namiętne.</p><p>Severus z krzesła przeniósł się na biurko przed którym kilka chwil temu jeszcze siedział razem z Jamesem. Potter usiadł na nim okrakiem nie przestając go całować. Po chwili Gryfon zaczął schodzić niżej po szyji Ślizgona, zostawiając na niej mokre ślady.</p><p>- J-James... Nie t-tutaj... W każdej chwili o-oni mogą-ą we-ejść - Severus próbował się wyrwać z objęć swojego chłopaka</p><p>- spokojnie kochanie, zanim Syriusz namyśli się co wziąć z miodowego królestwa minie sporo czasu - James lekko zachichotał a czarnowłosy się uspokoił</p><p>Obaj chłopcy byli zbyt pochłonięci sobą nawzajem, żeby zobaczyć że reszta huncwotów już wróciła do Dormitorium i zastygła widząc swojego najlepszego przyjaciela całującego się z jego najgorszym wrogiem.</p><p>- Wow... Spodziewałbym się wszystkiego, ale nie tego... - ledwo wydusił z kamienną twarzą Syriusz</p><p>- O... J-już wr-róciliście? - przestraszony James popatrzył na przyjaciół, a Severus zszedł z biurka i schował się za swoim chłopakiem.</p><p>- Tak, a wasza dwójka ma całkiem dużo do wyjaśnienia - odpowiedział z równie bezemocjonalną miną Remus, takim tonem że Severus jeszcze bardziej się wtulił w James'a.</p><p>Wszyscy chłopcy usiedli na łóżkach, James i Severus na jednym, a Syriusz, Remus oraz Peter na drugim, na przeciwko nich.</p><p>- A więc, jesteście razem? - spytał Remus</p><p>- Nie wiem, Severus, jesteśmy? - spróbował rozładować atmosferę James</p><p>- Tak, jesteśmy. - odpowiedział na wcześniej zadane pytanie Snape, któremu najwyraźniej nie było do śmiechu</p><p>- A... Jak długo... no wiecie, chodzicie ze sobą? - zapytał Syriusz który wyraźnie nie mógł jeszcze przyswoić tego co przed momentem zobaczył</p><p>Obydwaj chłopcy popatrzyli po sobie</p><p>- Trzy... miesiące? - odpowiedział niepewnie James</p><p>- Ta, chyba coś w tym stylu... - potwierdził Severus</p><p>- Długo... - powiedział półgłosem Remus, a Syriusz i Peter na potwierdzenie jego słów lekko pokiwali głowami</p><p>- I przez ten cały czas, udało wam się to ukryć? - spytał Pettegrew</p><p>- A domyśliliście się? - odpowiedział sarkastycznie pytaniem na pytanie Snape, a gdy nie otrzymał odpowiedzi dodał - No właśnie</p><p>- I jeszcze ostatnie, najważniejsze pytanie, do Smarke- - zaczął Black, ale gdy zobaczył wkurzone spojrzenie Pottera poprawił się - to znaczy Severusa.</p><p>Wszystkie spojrzenia skierowała się ku niemu.</p><p>- Czemu wybrałeś akurat James'a? Jest przecież wiele innych dziewczyn i chłopaków, a Ty wybrałeś takiego debila... - spytał Z głupim uśmieszkiem Syriusz</p><p>- HEJ! - krzyknął James</p><p>- A Ty wiesz że to jest bardzo dobre pytanie? - zaczął również z uśmieszkiem Severus - W sumie to sam nie wiem... To tak samo jakbym ja się ciebie zapytał czemu TY wybrałeś Remusa...</p><p>Oczy Syriusza i Remusa powiększyły się; obaj mieli w głowie tylko "o ku*wa...".</p><p>- Co...? - Spytał zdezorientowany James - Łapa, Luniek, o czym on mówi...?</p><p>- Ty mały szczurze... - wysyczał Lupin wyciągając różdżkę i zaczynając celować w nadal szeroko uśmiechającego się Snape'a.</p><p>- No cóż, ja nie jestem szczurem, w przeciwieństwie do jednego z Was - wzruszył ramionami Sev.</p><p>Peter zamarł, a reszta popatrzyła oskarżycielsko na James'a.</p><p>- No co? Chciał wiedzieć - również wzruszył ramionami Potter</p><p>Remus westchnął po czym zaczął.</p><p>- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego jakie konsekwencje by wam groziły gdyby on się wygadał? Co gdyby okazało się że on wykorzystywał Cię tylko dla informacji?</p><p>- Czy ty próbujesz mi wmówić że mój chłopak byłby zdolny do czegoś takiego?</p><p>- Nie popros-</p><p>- Sev, chodź, wychodzimy - żachnął się James.</p><p>- Nara, przegrywy - powiedział Snape do przyjaciół swojego chłopaka na pożegnanie.</p><p>Po wyjściu skierowali się do lochów gdzie znajdowało się dormitorium Ślizgonów.</p><p>Pożegnali się, i każdy odszedł w swoją stronę.</p><p>Snape od razu po wejściu do pokoju został unieruchomiony przez Regulusa, a Lucjusz zaczął mu zadawać pytania.</p><p>- Gdzie byłeś? - zadał pierwsze pytanie Lucek</p><p>- Nie twój interes - wymamrotał lekko się rumieniąc na wspomnienie dzisiejszego wieczoru.</p><p>- Czemu tak długo? - Lucyna zadał drugie pytanie.</p><p>- to również nie twój interes.</p><p>- Czy- Czy to jest malinka? - zapytał zaskoczony Lucjusz pokazując czerwony ślad na szyi czarnowłosego</p><p>- Uuuuu~ Nasz Severusek się dzisiaj z kimś pieprzył~? - zaczął się droczyć z Snape'em Regulus</p><p>- TO NIE WASZ INTERES! - krzyknął Czarnowłosy wyrywając się z uścisku Blacka i szybko wybiegł.</p><p>Obydwaj uznali że lepiej nie będą więcej poruszać tego tematu</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One-shot został również opublikowany na stronie wattpad.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>